Joyeux Anniversaire
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Haru et Makoto lui prépare une surprise spéciale ! Shonen ai Makoto/Haru


**Hellow les petits loups ~**

**Voilà je fais un petit jeu avec une amie qui consiste à donner un thème à quelqu'un avec des conditions précises pour écrire une fiction. J'ai eu comme thème l'anniversaire avec comme contrainte de parler de l'anime Free! et de faire tout ça dans un style romantique ! Je vous propose donc un petit OS sur l'anniversaire de Haru, avec comme couple Makoto et Haru hihi ~ (yaoi quand tu nous tiens !). Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient malheureusement TuT J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes TuT**

* * *

Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Haru et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau. Pourtant chaque année j'ai déjà trouvé son cadeaux au mois deux semaines à l'avance, je suis désespéré ! Mais en même temps avec les tournois qui approchent, les entrainement, les camps de survis. Tout cela me rend fou, que vais je bien pouvoir lui trouver pour son anniversaire … une peluche ? Non Nagi lui en offre toujours une chaque année. Une boite de maquereau ? Trop commun … Un dîner préparer avec amour, suivit d'une soirée romantique et d'un premier baiser ? Je secoue la tète. Il n'acceptera jamais cela. Ça doit bien faire à présent 6 ans que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Mais il n'as jamais rien su de ces sentiments, parfois je me demande même si il comprendrais.

Parfois je rêve que quand je vais le voir le matin avant d'aller en cours qu'il me sourit et vient se blottir dans mes bras. Je suis certain qu'il dégage la même odeur que l'océan, et sa peau doit être douce … Bien sur je fais parfois d'autres rêves plus sensuel ! Mais ceux la resterons dans le privé. Je profite de l'entrainement pour lui lancer de petits coup d'œil qui passent inaperçu puisque tout le monde pense que je suis amoureux de Gou ! C'est un très bon alibi je dois dire, mais je préférerais me déclarer à Haru … C'est décider demain je me déclare et je lui offre le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

Aujourd'hui je fis comme d'habitude, je vais le chercher chez lui … enfin je devrais plutôt dire dans ca deuxième maison car sa première maison est l'eau. Comme les poissons mon ami, ne peux pas rester une journée entière en dehors de l'eau sinon il devient fou, je ne vous raconte même pas la fois où nous sommes partie en classe de neige et qu'il n'y avait ni onsen, ni baignoire. Je n'ai jamais vu Haru si agité que ça, mais bon dieu qu'il était mignon ! Enfin bref je m'égare la … il n'est pas encore habillé et porte son éternel maillot de bain. Je m'assoie à la table de la cuisine le temps qu'il fasse ses petites affaires, s'habille et déjeune. Je ne lui ai pas souhaiter son anniversaire, je réserve ça pour la fin de la journée.

**- Makoto … Makoto on y va ?**

Je sors de mes pensée en souriant, et ensemble nous allons au lycée. Toute la petite bande souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à mon ami et même Rin envoya un sms a Haru soit disant car sa sœur l'y avait forcé mais je sais qu'en réalité il y avait pensé par lui même. Tout ca déroula à merveille et nous avons tous passé une excellente journée. Il y a même eu un gros gâteau au chocolat préparer par Gou pendant l'entrainement, et mon petit Haru fut gâté comme un prince. Bien sur j'eu droit à quelques regards un brin surpris de mes camarades quand au fait que je n'avais pas de cadeaux, mais un clin d'œil amusé suffit à les faire taire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Haru. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le soir comme a mon habitude je reconduis mon camarade chez lui mais pour une fois je me stoppais bien avant.

**- Makoto ?**

Je lui répondit par un simple sourire et alla lui bander les yeux, je pense qu'il avait compris que je souhaitais à présent lui offrir mon cadeau. Je pris sa main et me dirigeais lentement vers mon petit cadeau. Même si je souriais et riait en tentant d'aguicher la curiosité de mon compagnon je commençais a avoir peur de sa réaction … Oh pas pour le cadeau je sais qu'il lui plaira mais pour ma déclaration future. Souffle un coup Makoto ! Arrivé au lieu dit, je défit le bandeau sur ses yeux et observa sa réaction.

Qu'il était beau quand ses yeux brillaient comme cela, sans attendre il se déshabilla et sauta dans l'eau claire d'une petite lagune isolée de tout. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, je m'assis au bord de l'eau et je regarde Haru nager avec aisance sous un soleil couchant. Il y reste presque une heure avant de revenir vers moi, je lui tends une serviette que j'avais dans mon sac de cours pour qu'il se sèche.

**- Tu te rappel de cette lagune Haru ?**

Il me regarde un instant déstabiliser avant de répondre.

**- Oui … c'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois non ?**

J'acquiesce de la tête en souriant, on était que deux gosse paumé à l'époque. Nous avions par la suite tenter de retrouver la lagune sans succès, il n'y a que hier que j'ai réussis a remettre la main dessus. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau me direz vous, mais pour moi cela signifie beaucoup et je pense qu'il en va de même pour Haru. Profitant de son inattention,je me rapproche doucement et lui attrape la main. Il me regarde alors avec des yeux indéchiffrable et je me jette sur ses lèvres pour lui offrir son premier baiser (et le miens soit dit en passant). A ma grande surprise il se laisse faire, et j'en profite pour glisser mon autre main dans sa nuque. Sa peau frissonne sous mes doigts, quand a ses lèvres je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer … elles sont si douce. Je me retire a regret, je vois ses joues quelques peu rougit et son regard est fuyant mais un mince sourire illumine ses lèvres.

**- Joyeux Anniversaire Haru ~**

Je crois que son sourire vaut toute les déclaration d'amour du monde.

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que cette ficiton vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


End file.
